What is Kiba doing in my House?
by Rina Skinney
Summary: Kiba comes out of Jackie's TV.
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice and hot summer night in Miami. Jackie Skinney sat on the shores of the Gulf of Mexico and watched the sunset. When the sun finally set, she got up and walked home – which was right on the beach. Once she got home, the phone rang.

"Um hi, we're not home right now. So please leave your name, phone number, and a short message after the beep…BEEEEP!" said Jackie.

"Hi Jackie, this is Clover. I was just wondering if I could spend the night at your house – Chloe, my older sister, is home and has friends over, so I just wanted to crash at your house," said Clover, and then hung up.

Jackie hung up the phone after Clover did. Then she waited for about 20 minutes. 20 minutes went by, so she called Clover.

"Hello?" asked Clover.

"Hi Clover, this is Jackie. I got your message. And yeah, you can come on over," said Jackie.

"Awesome! I'll be right over," said Clover, and hung up.

When Clover arrived, she pulled out something from her bag. She had brought along a Naruto Shippuuden DVD with her - both Clover and Jackie never even heard of Naruto before. "Oh yeah, this DVD is just one of Chloe's movies. She said it's really good," said Clover.

"Oh, O.K.," said Jackie.

Jackie turned on the TV and put the DVD in, and then pushed play. Then the two girls sat back and relaxed, and enjoyed the movie. Throughout the whole movie, Jackie was so confused - and so was Clover.

"Um, that was...interesting? Interesting, but confusing," said Clover.

"Uh huh..." said Jackie.

Jackie got up to shut off the TV, but when she turned around, the TV turned back on. She turned around, and pushed the off button, but then the TV turned back on again. Jackie continued turning off the TV, only to have it turn back on. "What the heck just happened?!" screamed Clover, the electricity had just gone out, so the TV was shut off - then it turned back on, but the electricity was still out.

Jackie and Clover huddled on the couch together. Jackie started twitching - she also stutters and chatters her teeth when she's nervous. Clover was just shaking. All of a sudden, there was a great big flash of lightning and the TV went BOOM! And then, darkness - Jackie was hit by something after the TV exploded.

When Jackie gained consciousness, she slowly opened her eyes. She tried to get up, but then a searing pain in her head came. "Ow," said Jackie.

When her eyes were open, she saw a boy with a dog by his side. She looked around and saw that she was still in the living room of her house. "Holy Shizet!" she jumped and screamed, "Who are you and what do you want from me?!"

The boy just said, "Uh...Hi! My name is Kiba, and this is my dog, Akamaru."

Jackie just sat there, staring at him. "That was totally wicked! Do that again!" screamed Clover - Jackie just realized that Clover was there...


	2. Chapter 2

"Um…the name's Jackie," said Jackie.

"Oh my gosh! Jackie, I think the Naruto people came out of your TV!" screamed Clover.

"Are you serious?" asked Jackie.

"No…not really…" said Clover.

Jackie looked out the window and saw that there were ninjas everywhere. "Oh Fudge-stickle Sticks! This is Nuckin' Futs!" screamed Jackie.

Clover stared at Jackie. "That was like, out of nowhere," said Clover.

The doorbell rang, and Jackie got up to answer it. She slowly opened the door, and standing right there, was Naruto himself. "Uh hi, just looking around the neighborhood. Oh, my name's Naruto…BELIEVE IT!" said Naruto.

"Uh hi…Name's Jackie," said Jackie.

"Jackie?! Haha! That's a funny name! Hehehe…Jackie…funny…" giggled Naruto.

Jackie stared at him, "Uh…Ok…?" said Jackie, and she slammed the door in his face.

Jackie walked back into the living room and saw that Kiba was not there. "Oh, he went upstairs," said Clover.

Jackie ran upstairs to her room, and saw Kiba wearing a bra. He was checking himself out in the mirror. Jackie screamed and Kiba froze. He took off the bra and smiled a wide grin. "Oh, sorry about that. I was just curious…? Wow, you're a tiny and skinny little thing," said Kiba.

Clover came running up the stairs and saw Kiba in Jackie's room. "Jackie? What happened?" asked Clover.

"He was wearing, MY BRA!" said Jackie.

Clover stared at Kiba and started laughing. Jackie grabbed Kiba by the arm, and pulled him downstairs out of her room. "Hey, I'm really, really, REALLY, sorry," said Kiba.

Kiba looked into Jackie's eyes Wow, I never noticed how cute she looked. Kiba watched Jackie's mouth move, she was talking, but he couldn't here anything – except his own heart beat. Kiba moved in closer to Jackie and put his finger on her mouth. "Shhh…" he stopped her.

Kiba looked into Jackie's sexy eyes and leaned closer to her. Then their lips touched. Fireworks started to explode around them After the KISS, Kiba licked his lips, "Mmm, you taste like…watermelon." – Jackie had on lip-gloss with watermelon flavor, she also had perfume on and smelled like…lilies.


	3. Chapter 3

Kiba stopped kissing Jackie, to see if she would respond. When she didn't, he kissed her again. Jackie started kissing back, but then they heard a click and saw a flash of light. They looked up and saw Clover standing there – eyes wide open and mouth gapping. She had seen the kiss and took a picture of it.

"What was that for, Kiba?" asked Jackie.

"I don't know what came over me. But now, I think I'm in love with you," said Kiba.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I'm really, really, really so-," he was cut off bye Jackie, "Shhh…Don't speak. For I speak for you."

And with that, she kissed him softly.

When she stopped kissing him, Clover said, "Awe…"

Akamaru sniffed Jackie and then licked her. He barked with a happy bark. He was happy for Kiba. Just so you know, Jackie isn't a normal person. She has the ability to turn into any animal her heart desires, and she's a pro snow boarder.

Kiba got up on Akamaru - yeah, Akamaru is big now - and held out his hand to Jackie. She grabbed it and he pulled her up. She sat in the front and Kiba sat behind her with his arms around her. Clover took a picture of Jackie and Kiba on Akamaru. Akamaru leaped through a wall and landed safely on the ground. Then Jackie saw that it wasn't just Kiba and Akamaru that came out of her TV, but also all the other Naruto characters that were in the movie. Naruto saw them and had a huge grin on his face. He was looking at Clover. "Hey, hot stuff. What's cookin'?" he asked.

Clover squealed and jumped on Naruto. "Oh my gosh! That was Totally Wicked!" she screamed - It was the only thing she could think of to say.

"Hey Naruto!" yelled a voice.

They looked behind them, and saw Sakura. "Who are your new friends?" she asked.

"Oh, my name's Clover! And that girl with Kiba, is my friend, Jackie!" said Clover.

"Well, hello Clover and Jackie! My name's Sakura!" screamed Sakura happily.

Clover and Sakura became friends – just like that. Clover showed Naruto around town, and he introduced her to everyone. Clover's and Jackie's world has stopped, and everyone is gone. But Naruto people are in town. Jackie, Kiba and Akamaru did the same thing.

The last person that Jackie was introduced to, was Kakashi. Kiba had to tell a lot of the guys, "Back off! She's mine!", because they kept on staring at Jackie's body. Kakashi used his Sharingan on Jackie, and showed her and him together, making out - more like, Kakashi raping Jackie. Kiba knew what he was doing, so Akamaru growled at Kakashi. Some of the guys that thought Jackie was cute, was well…all of the good-looking guys.

Jiraya tried to get her alone with him, but it didn't work. Even Sasuke thought she was hot! – He just didn't show it…

Jackie, Kiba, and Akamaru went to the beach with Clover and Naruto. Then after that, they went back to her house.

They watched TV - the TV somehow got fixed. They watched a show called "Scare Tactics". And then they watched the movies "Step Up" and "Step Up 2: The Streets". Jackie is a very talented girl - she can dance like Chris Brown, Ciara, and even a dance group called the "Jabbawockeez"!


	4. Chapter 4

"Kiba's and Jackie's Last Moment Together…Or Is It?"

After watching the movies, Kiba and Jackie kissed good-bye. It was time for Kiba to go back into the TV. Jackie started crying, and Akamaru licked her tears away. Jackie kissed Akamaru good-bye as well. Clover and Naruto were kissing each other good-bye. Then, the lights went out, and everything started to feel like it was spinning. The house was stuck in a tornado! And it lands in the Naruto Shippuuden World!

Jackie opened up her eyes. She and Clover were back to the point when they were about to stop the movie. Jackie got up and stopped the movie, and shut off the TV. She was never going to see him again. She reached in her pocket, and felt something. It was a picture of her, Kiba, and Akamaru!

Jackie and Clover had living proof that they had met Kiba. Clover got up, and looked out the window. "Gasp! Jackie, come and look at this!" squealed Clover.

Jackie got up and looked out the window. They were not in Miami – they were in a different place. Jackie began to panic, "What is going on? I want to go home!"

Clover tried to calm her down, "Jackie, just calm down, and relax. Everything is going to be O.K. Take a deep breathe, in…and out…in…and out." She calmed her down a bit and then said, "Now, Jackie…all you have to do is tap your feet together and say, "There's no place like home" three times."

Jackie did as she was told. And then, she blacked out. When she gained consciousness, she opened her eyes and she was indeed, home.

Everything was back to normal finally…or was it…?

Jackie and Clover are now able to jump into the TV when the DVD is in it and on play. And once they jump into the TV, they will end up in a totally different world – a parallel universe…

In the parallel universe, is a world made for real people, and anime, together. It was like a universe created by Jackie's world, colliding with Naruto Shippuuden's World.

Jackie and Clover stayed in the parallel universe with all the Naruto people. But they could only stay there for 12 hours a day. That way Jackie could be with her family. And while she's in the parallel universe, her world will freeze until she returns.

THE END…


	5. Chapter 5

Jackie and Clover jumped into the TV and were back in the Naruto world. When they got there, they were in a dark forest. "What happened here? I don't think we're in Konoha," said Clover.

The two friends looked at each other, and then walked through the dark forest. All of a sudden, they heard something that sounded like fighting. They ran towards the sound. When they got to where the sound was coming from, they screamed. There was a giant ugly snake trying to eat a tall man wearing a white robe with a purple rope around his waist. The man heard them scream and turned to face them...it was Sasuke.

"Oh, it's just you..." said Jackie.

Sasuke stared at them, "Oh my gosh! Sasuke, LOOK OUT!!!" screamed Clover.

Sasuke's eyes widened, and he turned around just in time to stab the snake right in the mouth. Both Jackie, and Clover twitched, "Eeewww!!"

Sasuke jumped at them and put them on a tree branch just as the huge snake collapsed. Then he brought them back down. Clover went over to the huge snake, and stared at it. She picked up a big stick, and poked the snake - it twitched and hissed at her. "EEK!" cried Clover.

The snake dropped, and died. "WHAT THE BEEP IS GOING ON HERE?!" yelled a familiar voice.

Clover turned around, and saw NARUTO! "NARUTO!!" she screamed, as she jumped on him.

The two laughed. "Um...where's Kiba and Akamaru?" asked Jackie.

"He's coming. He heard your screams," said Naruto.

"Oh...ok," said Jackie.

Just then, Jackie heard something stomp behind her, and felt a warm breath hit her neck. She turned around, and was attacked by a big slobber from a huge dog. "AKAMARU!!"

Kiba jumped down and hugged Jackie, "Hey Sunshine!"

"Hey love," said Jackie, and they kissed.

"Eeewww..." said Clover and Naruto at the same time.

They all just started laughing. O.O

All of a sudden, Akamaru started to growl. "What is it Akamaru?" asked Kiba.

Akamaru let out a large angry bark, and flung everyone on his back, and started running.

Clover and Jackie started screaming their heads off, when Akamaru came to an abrupt stop. The sky was turning blood red, with darkness spreading. "We got to get you two girls out of here, NOW!" yelled Kiba.

"But why?!" asked Jackie.

"Akatsuki..." said Kiba.

Sasuke took hold of the two girls, and threw them into a portal, and the two girls were back home.

Everything was so quiet, and dark, and dreary. "Mom?! Dad?! I'm HOOOOMMMEEEE!!!" yelled Jackie.

But there was no answer. "Hm...that's strange. Normally I'm greeted by a 'HELLO SWEET PIE!!' by my dad..." said Jackie.

She looked around, and when she checked her parent's room, she froze in horror...

TO BE CONTINUED...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pleas rate, and tell me what you think. ^.^


End file.
